A Mutual Understanding
by 25thday
Summary: Takes place during "Knock off", a conversation between Mike Cutter & Cyrus Lupo - about Connie.


This fic takes place during the episode _**"Knock off"**_, when Mike Cutter and Cyrus Lupo stayed overnight in Dargerville... (I totally love that scene of Mike lying on the bed watching TV while Lupo was doing the legal research! This is just a conversation between them about Connie.) 

When I started writing this I had no idea where it was going, I hope it doesn't suck since this is my first long-ish L&O fic! :O It's more about Mike than Lupo, I can't help it, being a M/C fangirl and all. 

**I'm just borrowing these characters – Dick Wolf /NBC owns them!**

* * *

><p>After Mike returned from the front desk with the printed documents, he entered the room and sat on his bed to review them. <p>

"I think we've got everything covered detective, how about we order some room service?" He suggested. As Lupo had not eaten since the turkey chilli late in the afternoon, he searched the desk and draws for menus. 

A phone call interrupted him. It was from his partner, Kevin Bernard. 

As they exchanged updates on the case and their plan of action tomorrow, Mike thought he would also call Connie, to ask how she went with the subpoenas, of course. Although he cannot deny that he just wanted to hear her voice. 

Lupo could not help but overheard the conversation between Mike and Connie. Four years in Intel taught him many things, one of them was how much a person can reveal just by their body language. He heard about the rumours. Knowing the long hours they worked together it wouldn't be so impossible. But watching Mike deep in conversation with Connie, even just running through the most mundane matters, he knew, at least on Mike's part there was interest. 

After Mike hung up the phone, he browsed over the menus Lupo found and placed an order for their dinner. 

"So..." Lupo tentatively began, "Are you and Connie..." 

Mike raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Lupo was alluding to. Maybe it was his guilty conscience. Yes, as an EADA he worked closely with the NYPD, but their conversations had been strictly business. He knew Connie though, had drinks with the detectives before, he wasn't sure how often they were. As her boss, it wasn't really his place to ask about her social life. 

"I'm not sure what you mean detective." 

"You can call me Cyrus after hours." Lupo replied. He wasn't even sure why he brought this up in the first place. The conversation could quickly deteriorate into the "way too awkward" pile. Afterall, not only do they have to spend the rest of the night in the same room, they still have to be in the same car driving back to the city, a three hour journey no less. 

But this wasn't just about his curiosity. Lupo needed to be certain. Or at least state his intentions now and put Mike on notice. 

"I'm thinking of asking Connie out, Mike." He finally said it. 

Lupo tried to read the expression on Mike's face, but apart from a tiny hint of surprise, Mike looked quite calm. Was he wrong all along? That there was nothing between Mike and Connie? That it was strictly professional? That the humours were just... idle gossip? 

"Well, Cyrus – she hardly needs permission from her boss with regards to dating matters." Mike replied dryly. 

_I knew it._ Mike thought to himself. He knew it ever since the Kim Brody case. Connie recounted her experience being "undercover" with Lupo, playing a couple no less. Afterwards as they discussed the case, Mike observed how Lupo was looking at her. Actually, ever since that time he couldn't help but notice how Lupo acted around Connie, the looks which lingered longer than they should, the way he laughed at her silly jokes. It wasn't that surprising though. After spending many hours pouring over cases Mike Cutter has developed an appreciation for the virtues of Connie Rubirosa. Beautiful, intelligent, compassionate... it makes complete sense that other men found her attractive, who wouldn't? She's the total package. 

"Mike, I'm going to be completely honest here." Lupo hesitated as he continued, "I've heard rumours about you two..." 

"I'm also going to be honest here Cyrus, Connie and I are just colleagues." 

Yes. They are just colleagues – Mike reminded himself. They work together and that's it. Despite working 60+ hours a week, with nothing much left over for any sort of a normal social life he did not want to get involved with a colleague. They work well together. In fact, Connie was one of the very few who had not asked to be transferred away from him – yet. She brings balance to his working life. A sort of harmony he didn't want to risk losing by taking that step. 

Lupo didn't look convinced by Mike's answer. 

"Whatever rumours you've heard, they're not true." Mike stated. He never cared much for office gossip. Usually Connie was the one who would tell him about the going ons in the office. He had heard of Jack McCoy's colourful past though. Even after ten plus years of a clear record, it had been a legend around the office about Jack's prosecution of one of his previous ADAs, with whom he had a relationship with. After his promotion to EADA, Mike was determined to keep his reputation intact. Despite how much he admired Jack, he wasn't about to go down that same path. 

At least that was his plan before he met Connie. 

"Cyrus, I know Jack McCoy has a history of...this sort of thing. Maybe that's where people are getting these ideas from, but it's not going to happen with me. I don't date colleagues, especially when I have to write her performance appraisals every year." 

Lupo smiled to himself. "Not everyone is lucky enough to work with someone like Connie." 

"That, I will have to agree with." Mike and Lupo smiled in agreement. Besides sharing a passion to seek justice they also have something else in common, an admiration for a certain ADA they work with. For Mike though, he wasn't ready take the risk. He knew he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Initially he dismissed it as a schoolboy crush. Maybe there was something more, but he wasn't quite ready to confront it yet. For now, he was content just working beside her. 

Was this the answer Lupo was looking for? Maybe. At least now his conscience was clean. If things don't work out, so be it but he was willing to take a chance. He knew Connie was completely out of his league, but maybe, just maybe the powers that be will smile on him this time. 

"She likes her coffee with no sugar, and is absolutely against diet coke, if that helps." 

_Where did that come from?_ Mike thought. _How am I even qualified to give dating advice?_ He silently scolded himself. 

"But then again, I'm not known to be the most sensitive guy out there." Mike had to add. Maybe he was, ten years ago, or so he was told. But after spending long hours prosecuting the most notorious criminals you start to lose touch with the people you care about the most. "Mike Cutter - the relentless prosecutor" is, or probably had taken over his life. 

"Hrm... thanks Mike." That was all Lupo could mutter. 

The rest of the evening went by with little conversation, except for comments on the sports channel they were watching. Mike though, started to wonder whether his decision against mixing personal relationships with work was the correct one. 


End file.
